


Why isn't there anything fun to do on a cruise ship without your girlfriend?

by TMinyel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cruise Ships, F/M, Humor, M/M, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Prompt Fic, Vacation, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMinyel/pseuds/TMinyel
Summary: Promptfic from tumblr's thorduna's "bunch of AUs" post.
Prompt: we're tourists on a cruise and my bf/gf kicked me out of our room. please help?
For Miss Emery. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I decided to do a request for a friend. Thank you to thorduna, whose prompt I borrowed. Enjoy.

Percy flipped riptide around as he wanderer through the halls. He paused as he passed a porthole, greeting a hippocampus that had following the cruise ship since it left port two days ago. Annabeth had kicked him out of their room after he’d pressed her one too many times to go up on deck and leave her latest architecture project for a few hours.  
He was contemplating just heading up and going for a swim on the upper deck when he heard an excited yell come from the end of the hall.  
“Sparky, I totally pwned you, man!” Percy recognized the voice for the excitable child of Hephaestus.  
As Percy neared the door he heard Jason’s groaned response. “I give up. Someone else can play Leo this round.”  
Percy knocked on the door that belonged to the boys. Unsurprisingly it was frank who had moved to let him in.  
“Percy, man, what’s up?” He grinned and Percy guessed that he was grateful to finally have some backup.  
“Annabeth kicked me out. If I agree to play Valdez,” he jerked his head over to gesture to the Mario Kart home screen looping back around to the beginning, “would you guys agree to let me join you?”  
At the sound of will’s voice behind him Percy turned to see him huddled with Nico in the corner for the first time.  
“Leo’s the reigning champ, man--it’s your funeral.” Nico grunted in agreement.  
The corners of Percy’s mouth turned up and Leo sent a feral grin to match.  
“Bring it on.”  
\---  
A few hours later Annabeth was wandering the same hall, having already checked the upper decks and seen no sign of her boyfriend. Figuring someone had to have seen him wandering around the ship she made her way down to the hall the rest of the guys were bunking in.  
She heard them long before she reached the door, yelling and hollering about video games, if she had to guess.  
Frank was the one who greeted her, somewhat bashful, opening the door and letting her pass directly into the cabin.  
Nico was asleep in one corner, his head on his boyfriend’s lap. Said boyfriend was watching Leo, Jason, and Percy, the latter two dueling it out in Mario Kart, and Leo bouncing around, trash-talking both sides equally.  
“Seaweed brain, do you still want to hit the water slides?” Annabeth called over the ruckus of the room.  
Percy’s eyes darted over to her for a second and in that time Jason launched a turtle shell and blasted past him.  
“Sorry, wise girl, I have to finish beating sparky, here.”  
Annabeth’s eyebrows shot up as Leo--the only person either brave enough or stupid enough--pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face.


End file.
